100 words
by Mysra
Summary: Little additions to four episodes of the second season. Sheyla romance and a little Angst. Starting with Conversion. Done for now, but might get additions if the muse decides to kiss me again.
1. S02E08 Conversion

I don't own Stargate or any rights on characters and episodes. Just playing around here. Not making any money.

.

Thanks Amy for being a great Beta

.

This was written for Beya, though a little late...

It's done for now and will have four little pieces.

.

S02E08 Conversion

.

Teyla looked around, searching like the rest of her team. Suddenly Teyla could feel him. Her gaze snapped upwards in time to see Colonel Sheppard move up the wall.

"Above us," she called a warning, but the Colonel was too fast.

_Danger _a voice whispered in the back of her mind, as she followed Colonel Sheppard's movement.

Teyla was stunned at the ease with which he took out the marines accompanying her. Her heart sank when the stunner bolts didn't even slow him down. They were going to end up shooting him.

_Don't worry I'm safe. _Teyla startled again. With one leap he had taken out the other two.

_Colonel Sheppard? _She thought confused, as she ran after him.

"Colonel," she yelled after his retreating form. Fear grabbed her. She couldn't hurt him. How could she hurt him, she loved him.

_I love you, too. _The words were somewhat muffled, but still clear.

Realization hit Teyla; somehow she suddenly could hear and feel Colonel Sheppard. Teyla pushed her feelings aside, she needed to stop him now. She could feel his inner battle and the part that had just told her of his love for her was losing, the part representing the human part of Colonel John Sheppard.

"Please, Colonel, do not make me do this," Teyla's voice broke with uprising emotions. John loved her.

_Danger, escape, take out, _another stronger more basic voice whispered.

Colonel Sheppard took one measured step towards her. Her John was gone.


	2. S02E09 The Aurora

S02E09 Aurora

"Rodney, between the two of you, if something were to go wrong, which would be the greater loss?"

_Very charming, _John's voice said in her mind as he turned to look at her.

_It worked,_ she answered, turning to meet his gaze, smiling smugly.

_So, not the greater loss then, huh?_

Teyla rolled her eyes at John, but didn't comment. The connection had weakened since his recovery, but it was still there.

Her mind flashed to the moment they had found out. He had just apologized for acting out of character.

_Though I have to admit I would like to see how it is to really kiss you _she had thought walking out the door.

_ Me, too._

Teyla pivoted around to face him.

"What?"

John had blushed, and his thoughts and feelings had been clear in her mind too. It had taken some getting used to, but as long as the two were close like this they were connected and could not hide from another. John had been very uncomfortable at the beginning, but then had started to understand that since he didn't have to voice his feelings he was fine with it.

Her thoughts snapped back to their current situation. John looked at her knowingly.

_Ha I knew it, _he exclaimed now smiling, too.

_Colonel, _she admonished and John concentrated on Rodney.


	3. S02E10 Lost Boys

S02E10 Lost Boys

"If he dies, you die."

Teyla couldn't agree more. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, she felt bad and could barely muster enough concentration to kept tabs on John and he was quickly nearing the edge of their range of being connected.

He was worried, but she knew not for himself for her and Ronon.

_Be careful, I love you _she sent after him.

_I'll be. Don't worry. I lo_ … Their connection was separated so forcefully Teyla had to sit down. Her breath caught in her throat.

_John _she called again, but all she met was eerie silence.


	4. S02E11 The Hive

Yup, that's it. Sorry no more... at least for now. Have fun...

S02E11 The Hive

John looked into the moonless sky. Only a few nights every month the moon didn't rise before midnight and in the few hours it hid the stars seemed brighter and closer than any other time.

_If you still out there I will get you home_ John thought. _He had too._

The door behind him opened. John didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He felt her arm slip around his waist and her head coming to rest on his shoulders.

_You will _was her simple answer. They stood like this for a long moment. One day they had to decide what to do about this connection, but not today or tonight. For now they would just enjoy. Their love was mutual, but they both also understood that there were restrictions.


End file.
